Sigil Search Logs
Havenfall: The Search for Sigil The Beginning Sigil 001 Vampire battle aftermath Sigil 001 William gives the mission Sigil 001 Hank saves Jamaros from Torment (summary) Sigil 001 Hank brings Jams to base Sigil 001 boarding the ship Sigil 001 Rune Quill and Anna on the deck Sigil 001 Hank and Jamaros on the ship The Golden Touch Sigil 002 Main Sigil 002 Quill Plays Sigil 002 Hank and Jams after Jail Sigil 002 Hank Helps Jams Work Sigil 002 Hank Meets Up With Jams Sigil 002 Hank Chases Luk Coming Home Sigil 003 Sigil 003 Quill Interrogates Valeren Sigil 003 Quill Finds Jams Sigil 003 Rune Interrogates Valeren Sigil 003 Hank and Jic Sigil 003 Rune Talks to Jams Nilhome Sigil Search 004 Main Sigil Search Hank and Quill Quaggoth in the Underground Sigil 005 The party searches for missing members Sigil 005 hank and Quill Sigil 005 Fight with Xathym Sigil 005 Relocating the mushroom folk Sigil 005 Hank and Anna free the Myconids Sigil 005 back in nilhome Sigil 005 Rune and Trellin Sigil 005 Hank and Taeral Blood in the Water Sigil 006 Rune and Quill Sigil 006 KItchen Conversation Sigil 006 Jim,Hank, and Laundry Sigil 006 Hank follows the trail Sigil 006 Quill and Rune follow the trail Sigil 006 Group talks with Faeril and Osenas Sigil 006 Whispers Sigil 006 Quill and Faeril Sigil 006 Quill and Anomie Sigil 006 Quill and Rune with Osenas Sigil 006 Hank talks to a cleric Delving Depths, Old and New Sigil 007 Main Sigil 007 Anna and the Great Crumb War Sigil 007 Hank Returns to the Caves Bandits and Ruins Sigil 008 main Sigil 008 Jim asks Hank for help Sigil 008 Hank and Fariel's watch Meet the Rygales ''' Sigil 009 Main '''Planning Sigil 010 Luc gets arrested (main 1) Sigil 010 investigation and group discussion ( main 2) Sigil 010 Hank vs. gravity Investigations and Libraries Sigil 011 Main Sigil 011 Rune and Quill Questions 1 Sigil 011 Rune and Quill Questions 2 (Mexana) Sigil 011 Anna and Hank at the Library Sigil 011 Hanks vision Investigating Sigil 012 Main Assassin's and a Genie Sigil 013 Main' ' Return to the Library Sigil 014 Main Skytrain, Pollution ,Zombie Bacon, and Idiots Sigil 015 Main Giants Sigil 016 Main Giant Castle Ruin Sigil 017 Main Stone Get!ordun Sigil 018 Main Marching Tortoise Band Sigil 019 main Back to Havenfall Sigil 020 main Sigil 020 Anna Hank "its a trap" Brothels,Crimelords, and the rememberance of Fire Sigil 021 Main Welcome to I'oxuzush Sigil 022 Main Guidance Sigil 023 Main Sigil 024 Main Sigil 025 Main Sigll 026 Main The Challenges of Webrys Sigil 027 main * Sigil 027 Hank challenge * Sigil 027 Jim challenge (Hank) Sigil Rune's Challenge Sigil Rune Helps Out Sigil Quill's Challenge Sigil Quill Helps Out Second Stone Sigil 028 Put in Storage Sigil 029 Sigil 030 What's Bugging the King Sigil 031 The Vault Sigil 032 The Magician's Conspiracy Sigil 033 Sigil 034 Sigil 035 The Spider and the Fox Sigil 036 A Song of Dragons Sigil 037